


Weaker

by deepviiibes



Category: Life Is Strange 2
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, i hate this, inspired by life is strange 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepviiibes/pseuds/deepviiibes
Summary: Fawn Seadon, a 14-year-old girl, is running away from home after her mother is involved in a car crash back in Detroit. Her sister, Lily Seadon (a 7-year-old) is determined to go visit their father back in Seattle. Before they knew it, an incident had happened in Seattle, which stopped the two from going. Now it’s up to Fawn to get her and Lily back into safety. But how?





	Weaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody/gifts).



> [ This story is technically inspired by Life is Strange 2. I’ve only played Episode 1, 2 and half of 3. Don’t expect me to write all of the episodes since this is about my OCs in that universe. ]

Me and my sister, Lily, have been on the run for a while now. We both are tired and alone - yes - but we have each other! She’s been wanting to go to Seattle for some time but an incident happened there today. Something about a father being shot or shot the police.. I don’t know. But there are two suspects at the scene. One is a friend of mine and the other is his brother. These two have started to run away - I suppose. I feel sorry for them.

Anyways, yeah! That’s why we can’t go. Hopefully Lily will understand why. The reason we are on the run is because of our mother. Mom kicked me out alongside with my sister for some reason. I know the reason but Lily doesn’t. Mom then. . . got into a car accident that changed everything for me. I had no family left expect for my sister and older brother, who is also running away from Detroit. 

I wish to bump into him someday but, I don’t know... he might not want anything to do with me. Me and my sister have found shelter for today, anyways. So all is good! Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.

**Like it always is.**


End file.
